The Day After
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [new summary, AU, KanoneEyes, KanoneOC] Ayumu, Hiyono, and the rest all go to the same school. When Eyes makes several attempts and fails each time to gain Kanone's attention, what turns will his fate take to lead him to the arms of his love?
1. Chapter 1

So, basically, this was a request from JennyKim319 to write up the story to one of the plot bunnies in my profile. I've never read any of her stories because I'm not familiar with the shows, but from her chapter:review ratio, it looks like she's pretty damn good. So check her out if you know the shows (Fruits Basket and Card Captor Sakura). Other than that, on with the story.. enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_"It's all the same." _Kanone was honestly bored with life in general. He hadn't found a single girl from his school that interested him, they were no different from any of the other girls he'd been with. He was currently sitting in class getting stared at, shamelessly, by half his classmates. Apparently he had that dangerous/sexy thing about him that the girls just swooned over. He himself didn't see it, but he supposed he did have that look to him that he was easily capable of slitting someone's neck. Then again, for all they knew, he was. Kanone wasn't one to share his private life with everyone. He had a million friends, but no one he was really close to.

On the other side of the room, a quiet boy watched the teacher dutifully, as if trying to earn a reward for concentrating the hardest. It wouldn't be hard, there were few in the class that paid much attention to what was actually being taught. Though, he couldn't quite blame them, Kanone was attractive in all senses of the word. Most of all what Eyes found attractive was his dominating presence, how he demanded attention wherever he went. The silver-haired boy thought how it would feel to be able to say he was Kanone's-- how the brunette's arms would feel locked possessively around his waist. A small blush covered his cheeks at the thought. Eyes had rather dirty secrets that he didn't think anyone would approve of, certainly not Kanone. In fact, he doubted Kanone even noticed him with all the attention he received from other, more daring, individuals.

On the other hand, Eyes knew even if Kanone did notice him, it would only be as the quiet kid in his class that no one ever talked to and probably cut himself at night. Of course, he didn't really, but he'd heard plenty of rumors that he did. It was a fact that Kanone was quite familiar with most of the girls in the school-- he didn't have a reputation from nothing. Sighing to himself at his wasted fantasies, the silver-haired boy turned his attention back to the teacher. There was a rather simple problem that had been jotted down on the board, though most of the kids just stared at it with a stupid look on their faces. A few attempted to solve the first part while others didn't even know there _were _parts.

Quickly writing it down and giving it only a moment's thought, Eyes began to solve the jumble of numbers and letters and finished not five minutes later. Looking up he saw that everyone else was either asleep after have given up, looking between the board and their blank paper, or ignoring the assignment all together and talking with their friends. Of course, not everyone in his class was completely daft, and a few had actually solved the problem. Among those few was, of course, Kanone, who had finished even quicker than Eyes.

The brunette was now surveying his classmates, since there wasn't much else to do until class resumed. He noted that the loud redhead in the class, who acted like a complete idiot, was already finished, along with the two girls he always seemed to hang out with. Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko, he recalled their names. He didn't know them well, but well enough. Then, of course, Ayumu had finished without a blink and was daydreaming once more while that pesky girl that adored following him around bugged him to help her solve the problem. It was no surprise that even though Ayumu was a year younger than the rest of them, he was still the top in his class. After all, his brother _was _Kiyotaka Narumi. He himself should have been out of school by now, but certain events led to him being held back a year. He sighed-- misaccusations had caused him so many problems and was sure they would do nothing but that in the future.

One more boy had finished as well, almost as quickly as he had. He sat in the back of the class, and if Kanone hadn't been on the opposite side of the room, it would have been obvious he was looking for the boy. However, he could pass it off as scanning the whole room and simply catching sight of the quiet one in the process. Now here was a boy Kanone knew nothing about, though he looked much younger than he must have been. Leaning over, he tapped Ayumu, who was just lucky enough to sit in front of him, on the shoulder.

"What do you want now, Kanone?" the annoyed chocolate-haired boy wondered, glancing to the hand that found its home on his shoulder.

The olive-eyed boy just rolled his eyes and motioned toward Eyes' corner of the room, "Do you know anything about that boy?" Kanone wasn't interested, by far, in the fair-featured one, but just didn't like being left in the dark about anything. He wasn't as nosy as Hiyono, no one was, but he liked having some control over every situation. That couldn't happen if you didn't know the whole story.

"Why would I know?" came the unwilling response.

"Well, you both are pretty much outcasts..." It was true, Ayumu and Eyes were a lot alike. Neither talked much, but it was obvious they were quite intelligent. The only difference was, no one expected anything from Eyes because he didn't have an older brother that was near perfection.

Now more annoyed, Ayumu batted Kanone's hand away and looked back out the window, "Why not ask Hiyono?" he suggested, "She knows every whisper that goes through this building."

Kanone sighed, dreading asking the girl for anything. Last time he went to her, he ended up having to give her an interview about everything-- even why he thought the sky was as blue as it was on that day. Luckily for him, he had a card up his sleeve and he glanced to said girl, who had given up on pestering Ayumu and was now fake-sulking to try and get his attention. "Hiyono?" he asked in as pleasant as possible of a voice that he could.

A few heads turned at hearing the southern accent, Hiyono's included. She blinked before smiling at the boy, "Yeah, Kanone?"

Sighing, he knew that his conversation would now get overheard by others, and that rumors would strike up about him and Eyes, or at least him having feelings of any kind toward the boy. All he wanted to know was the kid's story, but apparently that wasn't happening. Shrugging it off, he sat back in his seat, "Never mind." Hiyono was about to question him when the teacher tapped the board to get the classes attention. The blonde sighed at the loss of an opportunity to ask the ever-popular Kanone as many questions as she could, but watched as the problem was solved in a few steps for all of those that still hadn't gotten it.

--

After school had let out, the students all went their own way. The large percentage of them headed toward the busses while the rest scattered to their cars or their friends' rides. Kanone made his way to his own car and slipped into the driver's side, watching as the majority of drivers made a mad dash to the exit of the school. As usual, their progress was halted by the mile-long string of busses that slowly crept from the establishment. He waited a good ten or fifteen minutes before the herd thinned a bit to start his car up and pull out of the parking lot. Speeding out onto the highway, he leaned back and sighed to himself, getting in his usual driving position. Before too long, he saw a silver-haired figure walking down the road. Curious as to why the boy was walking, and also seeing this as an opportunity to question him, the brunette pulled over behind the younger one.

Eyes had been lost in his thoughts until he heard a car pull up behind him. He glanced back to see the ever-popular brunette hanging his head out the window, studying him. He looked away, wondering what Kanone of all people could want with him. It was no doubt to pick on the boy everyone thought was emo and probably cut himself; isn't that what the popular kids did? When the older one said nothing, Eyes decided to speak, "What is it you want?" he asked in a soft, British accent.

Olive eyes blinked, realizing he'd never heard the other boy speak. In all his time in class with the blue-eyed one, he'd never heard him answer a question and certainly never ask one. Perhaps the teacher thought the same as all the students and decided it better to leave the solitary one alone. Whatever the case was, Kanone decided the silver-haired boy had a rather lovely and calming voice. He smiled slightly, hoping to get the other to let his defenses down just a little, "Want a ride?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, since as soon as the words left his mouth, Eyes narrowed his blue orbs. He took a step back, immediately getting defensive, "What kind of fool do you take me for?" he demanded, calmly, "You're one of the most popular boys in school and I never so much as say a word. Why would you want to give me a ride anywhere?"

Kanone was a bit baffled at the accusations, but supposed that Eyes had led a pretty lonesome life. Sighing, he looked to the boy again, "Well, to be honest, I wanted to get to know you a little better."

Azure eyes looked him up and down, warily, "Why?"

"Why?" the elder echoed, "Well..I realized today in class I knew next to nothing about you. I'm afraid I don't even know your name." A glance was then cast, asking the obvious, unvoiced question.

Shifting a little, Eyes muttered something to himself. No one had asked anything about him before, unless it was being asked to a group that he had the misfortune of being a part of. Despise being unique, for lack of a better word, he had never quite been singled out in that way. He was always just singled out in the don't-talk-to-that-kid way. Sighing slightly, he said in a small voice, "My name is Eyes."

_"Eyes... well, it's fitting enough." _Kanone thought to himself. He then motioned to the passenger side door, "So come on...I don't bite." He chuckled.

To be honest, the boy didn't really want to walk all the way home again. He lived at least two miles away and while on a nice day, he wouldn't mind the fresh air, today was a bit windy and his small form couldn't stand up to any large gusts of wind. Watching Kanone warily, he made his way to the door and slipped into the warmth of the car. The door shut with a _click _and Kanone sped off down the street.

* * *

Kind of... strange ending there.. but there will be more sometime soon. Hm, not too much to say about this, I guess. Starts off slow, like.. most of my other first chapters. Though, if you liked it, yay. And don't forget to review, the button _is _your friend! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating rather quickly, ne? At least for how I've been going these past few months. Perhaps it will continue. Hey, I can hope! Enjoy!

azab: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

43110bloodlust: You think? I think this next chapter's longer x-x. Thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: Yay, glad you liked it. Well, this chapter picks up a _little_, but the next one will probably be more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

KittyBlue: Hm... KousukeAyumu.. I could probably squeeze that in O.o.. neither have hooked up with anyone thus far. Still, the main pairing will be KanoneEyes since... I feel like it? XD, I don't have a good reason, but I rarely ever do. Oh dear, ranting. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"So.. this is your house?" Kanone asked, stopping outside a rather large building that could almost be considered a mansion.

Eyes nodded silently; the ride hadn't been long, but the silence between the two made it seem much longer. "Thank you." He said softly, opening the car door.

Just as he was about to leave, Kanone grabbed his arm. The smaller boy looked back, slightly taken back, and was about to inquire as to what he was doing when the brunette smiled, "There's a party tonight, at my house. Around seven."

Eyes just stared at him, confused, "Why are you telling me?" He couldn't possibly be implying what he thought he was.

"I want you to come, of course." Or perhaps he was.

The silver-haired boy looked him up and down once more, "Why?"

A southern chuckle drifted to Eyes' ears, "Well, you seem like a nice enough boy, so I thought I wouldn't be rude." He explained, "If you don't want to, though..."

"No, I will." He said in a rush, averting his gaze. He wasn't really sure he wanted to or not, but he didn't want to be rude. Kanone handed the boy a piece of paper with his address and number.

"I'll see you then, in that case." The brunette offered another smile and waved a hand as Eyes nodded and shut the car door, turning to his house and making his way in.

"Eyes?" A voice rang out through the halls of the large structure.g

"Yes, father, it's me." He muttered, slipping his shoes off and walking into the living room. On the couch was a man in his early thirties with short, dark blue hair and pitch black eyes. His looks gave many the creeps, but his personality relaxed anyone that talked with him. Hakkai wasn't his true father, as Eyes was an orphan, but the man was kind enough to take him in. Hakkai was a good friend of his father, who left when Eyes was rather young, and when his mother died, he took the liberty of raising the boy. Eyes was only five when he was orphaned, so he learned to call Hakkai by 'father', since he'd been the one to raise the boy for the past fifteen years.

The older one nodded and smiled, "How was school?" He motioned to the couch he was sitting on and the blue-eyed boy sat next to him.

Eyes closed his blue orbs as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into an embrace. "Fine." He said softly, resting his head on his adopter's shoulder. A nod was given and a kiss was placed to the silver crown of hair. After a brief silence, Eyes spoke again, "I got invited... to a party." He glanced up to see the older man's reaction.

He didn't see any surprise in the black abysses that made up his eyes, just a small bit of approval. Though, it was fairly hard to tell any emotion in his eyes, seeing as how they were like miniature black holes. "And there's something wrong with that?"

"Well, not really..." he admitted, looking off to the side, "I just thought it was a little..." Eyes trailed off again, not really wanting to be having this conversation. Hakkai always brought the truth out of him, though; maybe it was simply because he was too honest and nice to Eyes that the younger boy felt bad about keeping things from him.

"A little...?" Black eyes trailed up and down the fragile face, looking for answers. He cared for Eyes very much and knew that he was naturally talkative. He might be quiet, but Hakkai could tell that if he had someone to talk to and something to talk about, he'd never shut up. He'd been on the receiving end of a few of those rants, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the normally-quiet boy. Still, as much as he enjoyed having the smaller one around, he knew Eyes needed other friends.

"Unexpected." He finished, "I mean, it's almost halfway through the school year and none of them have said a word to me, let alone invite me anywhere."

A frown tugged slightly at the adopter's lips; Eyes really was an outcast. He sighed and hugged the boy again, "I know, but now they are." He rested his head on the younger one's and closed his eyes, "Even if it doesn't turn out to be what you expected, at least you won't wonder 'what if', right?"

"I..suppose.." A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to his pseudo-father, "How do you always make things seem alright?"

The question was as innocent and blunt as a child asking what love was, and the man just chuckled, "Maybe because things really are alright." He suggested.

A nod accepted the answer and Eyes stood from his seat in the other's lap, "I'm going to go get ready then." A nod was given in response and the silver-haired boy made his way up to his room.

--

_"Well, he said around seven." _Eyes thought to himself, standing outside a house just as big as his own. He idly wondered what Kanone's parents did to afford such a place while checking his watch. He confirmed that it was quarter of and considered just waiting outside until the appropriate time. He sighed softly and looked around the exterior of the massive house. No one else was here, that he could tell, unless they'd all been dropped off and were already inside. In that case, shouldn't he go in? He didn't want to be the last one there, but he also didn't want to be the first.

Just as the blue-eyed boy was going through another round of the internal conflict, the door in front of him opened and a fluffy white cat ran outside. Eyes blinked and looked up to see none other than Kanone standing in the doorway. He saw that the brunette hadn't changed from his school clothes, and suddenly felt a little ridiculous for doing such.

The silence didn't last long as a smile broke out on the older one's face, "Well, glad you could make it." He said in a way too cheerful voice for greeting someone he barely knew. Maybe he was on drugs. When all the quiet one did was nod, the host of the party headed back inside, "Well, no one else is here yet, but you might as well come in."

_"Great, so I am the first." _He thought as he followed the brunette through a series of hallways until they reached a door and descended down into a large basement. While most basements smelled ungodly or had junk stored in them, Kanone's was carpeted with a pool table, stereo system, flat screen, a few game systems, couches, chairs, and other various things. In the back, there were some storage containers, but his basement was by far the most organized Eyes had ever seen.

After offering all the necessaries of a party-- food, drink, playing a game, etc.-- and being declined just as politely, the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Kanone finally glanced to the boy at his side, smirking faintly, "So, did your mother fuss over you going to a party like mine always seems to?"

Ever the mood killer, Eyes looked him straight in the eye, "My mother's dead."

Kanone sweatdropped, "Oh.." he whispered, blinking and frowning, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

It was the classic response, but Eyes was ready with a retort, "Why would you?" he questioned, "You don't know a thing about me, neither does anyone else in our class. I'm guessing the only reason you even stopped to talk to me earlier was because you couldn't get any information on me from anyone else."

The olive-eyed boy was partially flustered at how well the younger one had read him. "Well, that is true." He admitted, quickly regaining his smile, "However, I prefer to learn about someone by talking to them, not tidbits of information strangers gathered through less than desirable methods, which may or may not be accurate."

"So you didn't ask Hiyono about me?" Even the outcast knew who was the go-to girl for information.

"Well...I did..." Eyes was quite good at talking when he did it, "That was only because I didn't think you'd want to be bothered."

"Or you didn't want everyone else to think things by approaching me."

"That's true as well." Kanone shrugged it off, as if it were nothing, "It's not quite like you're making it sound, though. I just didn't want rumors and questions upon questions starting up simply because I talked to you in front of everyone. I'm certainly not embarrassed to be speaking with you, or trying to keep my social status where it is. If I were, I wouldn't have invited you."

Eyes nodded silently, realizing all of that was at least partially true. Another question rose to his mind, "Why _did _you invite me?" There wasn't much emphasis on the 'did', but enough that Kanone could tell the boy was still utterly confused by the action.

"I told you before, I wanted to get to know you a bit better." He then started to wonder if perhaps Eyes had been bored with him and just ignored half the things he said. No one else would ever dream of ignoring Kanone, but Eyes was, well... different.

"You could have done that easily a number of other ways." He pointed out, "No reason to invite me to a party that I'll be out of place at."

"You didn't have to come." The brunette reminded him, "It was just a suggestion."

"So then you didn't want to get to know me that badly if it was just a suggestion, so why make the gesture at all?" The silver-haired boy really was never this difficult with anyone, but he did have the potential. Perhaps that was why he didn't have any friends-- everyone was put off by his attitude.

Kanone sighed and leaned back, "You're quite the conversationalist for being so quiet." He noted.

"Avoiding the subject now?" Eyes shot back.

"No, moving on to another subject since the back-and-forth banter isn't really my thing." It was pretty much a flat out lie. Kanone enjoyed a good verbal war as much as anyone, but he wasn't fond of losing.

"Of course." The azure-eyed one returned to his usual state and another uncomfortable silence fell over the pair.

That silence was soon shattered, once again, but this time by a loud voice ringing from upstairs, "Hey, Kanone, we're here!"

"Really? I couldn't tell." The brunette muttered, looking up as his bright-haired friend raced down the stairs. Ryoko and Rio followed behind Kousuke at a much slower pace.

"Hey, Kanone." Ryoko offered in greeting.

"Hi, Kanone!" Rio added, a bit more upbeat then the other girl, but not quite as much as Kousuke.

"Hello, ladies." He said, smiling, glancing to Kousuke.

The latter sulked, "Oh, just don't say hi to me, then." He muttered.

The host rolled his eyes, "Hello, Kousuke."

Of course, Kousuke just huffed in response before his gaze traveled over to the couch. He moved closer to Kanone and muttered under his breath, "What's he doing here?" he wondered. He'd never pictured the boy having friends, even one as popular as Kanone.

The taller one just rolled his eyes, "Eyes is here because I invited him." He explained, simply. Kousuke didn't need to know, and probably wouldn't understand, anything more complex than that.

"I got _that _much." The green-eyed boy pouted, "I meant _why_?"

"I need a reason to invite someone to a party?"

"No, but usually you only invite people you like. You know.. _friends_?"

"Well, I don't not like him and he isn't not my friend." Kanone replied, tilting his head, "So it's all good."

While Kousuke tried to understand all the double negatives that Kanone had thrown at him, another boy descended the stairs. Kanone looked up before grinning, "About time." He said, holding his hands out like a greedy child.

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes and tossed him a six-pack of beer, setting the rest on a table, "Don't destroy anything this time." He suggested, "I doubt mother will be pleased if she has to buy another water heater because you thought it looked like a pinata."

"Yeah, yeah." The younger one waved a hand, "Thanks, brother, dear."

Kiyotaka just rolled his eyes and headed back up the stairs until Rio's voice caught him, "Ayumu's not coming down?"

"No." The simple answer was given and the eldest vanished behind a closed door.

"Jeez, what a mood-killer." Kousuke noted.

Kanone just shrugged, "Imagine living with him." A snap and a hiss and a can of beer was opened and its contents flowed quickly down the tan throat.

"No, thanks." The redhead said, wondering how Kanone and Ayumu put up with it. He shook his head of all thoughts of Kiyotaka as a can of beer was tossed to him.

Kanone looked to the girls of the group, holding yet another can up. "Ew." Rio wrinkled her nose while Ryoko just shrugged and received a metal container of alcohol in return.

At that point, more people began crowding down into the basement. Most were from Kanone's class while a few others were from a lower or higher grade. Being the mannered boy he was, the brunette dutifully greeted them all, nodding and smiling to each. After everyone was either drinking, playing games, or talking, the slightly-tired host slunk back down in a chair. He glanced to his side to see none other than Eyes standing next to him, watching the activities from piercing blue eyes.

Kanone took a drink from what must have been his sixth or seventh beer and tilted his head, _"Who's that girl?" _he wondered to himself. He didn't even remember knowing any girls with silver hair, but sure enough, there was one at his party. _"Maybe someone else brought her, but she looks lonely. And damn cute." _He added the last part as an almost after thought and stood up, stumbling just the slightest, and took the few steps to close the distance between the two.

Eyes glanced to his side as Kanone ambled over to him, looking him up and down with a look he hadn't seen in the olive eyes before. An eyebrow quirked as Kanone continued to mentally undress him, "Can I help you?" he asked, trying to be polite, but also a little disturbed at the looks he was getting. It's not like he wasn't used to them, for even if he was anti-social he was still good-looking, but he wasn't used to getting them from Kanone of all people.

"Well, I thought I'd introduce myself." Kanone stated, his speech as clear as if he weren't drunk off his ass.

The silver-haired boy was quick to realize that the brunette had been drinking quite a bit and since they hadn't known each other long, forgotten who the boy was. He shook his head, "I'm Eyes, remember?" he offered, "You gave me a ride home earlier."

"Ride...home?" Kanone blinked a few times before shaking his head as well, "No, you must be mistaken. That was a boy, though I admit, you do look an awful lot like him. Is he your brother, perhaps?" That must have been it-- Eyes brought his sister to the party. Though, Kanone didn't quite remember her from earlier, but then again even the conversation he'd had ten minutes ago was a bit blurry.

Eyes sweatdropped, "I _am _a boy." He corrected him, "I don't have a sister."

Kanone scanned Eyes' body one more time, "No way.. you're not a boy, you're too pretty." He insisted, cupping the delicate cheek, "Your skin is too soft," his hand continued down his chest, "you're... a bit flat-chested, but that's alright. You've got the figure for a girl, for sure."

A blush covered the pale cheeks as he batted Kanone's hand away, "I would prefer if you didn't feel me up." He muttered, half lying. He in fact did have a crush on Kanone, but didn't want him like this-- when the older boy was drunk and thinking he was a female.

"But you're so pretty." He insisted, sighing before smiling and leaning into the younger one. His body pressed Eyes' against the wall the latter had been leaning against and his arm snaked around the feminine waist.

The fragile boy struggled slightly under the weight of the other one, but it was to no avail. Kanone was not only heavier than him, but a good deal stronger. "Stop." He protested as a hand slipped under his shirt.

"Shh." The drunk boy muttered, nipping at the soft expanse of neck, "I won't hurt you."

An annoyed sigh answered him, "I'm not worried about you hurting me." Eyes assured him, "I don't want you molesting me." Though, he knew that as soon as Kanone reached the upper part of his body and realized he was indeed male, he'd draw away, probably flustered, and walk off to find someone else to feel up.

"What's so wrong with it? You don't like me?" The hand trailed up painfully slowly, nimble fingers tracing every rib bone and stomach muscle they could find, enjoying the sensation of cool skin trailing across them.

"Not when you're drunk and don't even realize who I am." He responded, pushing the hand away.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Kanone's shoulder. The annoyed brunette looked back to see his older brother shaking his head. Kiyotaka pulled Kanone off the defenseless boy and flicked him in the head. "What's your problem?" Kanone demanded, "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Unless you want everyone to think you've turned gay, I'd suggest not molesting boys." The elder one offered, then looked to Eyes, "He'll be like this for the rest of the night, so perhaps you should head home."

A little disappointed that the night was being cut short, as he was having a better time than he thought he would standing all alone in an invisible corner, said boy nodded slightly. Kiyotaka informed him that he'd take him home, and before Eyes could protest, the brunette walked back upstairs. Eyes glanced back to Kanone, who was still looking him up and down skeptically. He sighed slightly, "Thank you for inviting me." He muttered softly, though he was sure the other didn't hear him, and walked upstairs after the older brother.

* * *

Yes, Kiyotaka and Kanone are now brothers. XD, better yet, Ayumu and Kanone are. If I don't have them screwing, I'll have them related, damn it. Another pretty long chapter.. O.o, almost 7 pages again. Wonder how long this updating spree will last... but it's fun to spam your inboxes with it . Next chapter... it's the weekend, so no school and much hooking up, I'm sure. So review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I know, no apology is acceptable. How about an update? Good, here you go. Enjoy!

Asura Mori: Ah, I know, the OOCness of my characters. I tend to make him more timid than he should be, but just because Timid!Eyes fits into fic plots better than the stoic one we all know (and maybe love). But it's true, any Eyes and dirty thoughts is a winning combination. Thanks for reviewing!

Roll: w00t! This fic loves you, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Animestar73: Don't we all wish Kanone would mistake us for a girl and molest us? Wait, we are girls, hell yes, we're half way there! Poor Eyes, though.. he'll get his hopes up now. Thanks for reviewing!

Krystina Black: w00t! XD, I don't know what else to say, but thanks for reviewing!

Lyn: Yay, thanks so much! Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

inuwolf04: Joy 3. Well, it might not have been as soon as possible.. but it's here. Thanks for reviewing!

RumorUnderOath: You know he did XD, he's crushing bad on Kanone, after all. I'm sure he'll say he didn't, though, and we all know not admitting your feelings gets you nowhere. Thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: I knew, I knew! But he told me not to tell anyone XD. , you're going to make me blush one day with all these compliments (hides behind Kiyotaka and sweatdrops as he walks off) Well... that didn't work... thanks for reviewing!_  
_

* * *

_"So this is Kanone's brother." _Eyes thought to himself as Kiyotaka pulled from their driveway. He blushed a little at his own curious thoughts of if their entire family was this attractive. Kanone had that dangerous sort of thing going on while his elder brother just had a cold, stoic look to him. Ayumu was the exception; not that he wasn't attractive, but Eyes thought he was more cute than anything. Certainly no comparison to his elder brothers.

The brunette glanced to the younger one, "Something wrong?"

The two words startled Eyes from his thoughts as he blinked and looked to the speaking man, "Oh, no." He muttered, "Just thinking." He wasn't social, though he _could _hold a conversation well, but currently he wished he was a little more of a conversationalist. Kiyotaka simply nodded in response and silence fell over the two once more. Eyes looked up from watching the scenery for a minute, "Is Kanone always like that?" he wondered.

"You mean an ignorant drunk?" the elder one asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The silver-haired boy sweatdropped, "Well, not exactly." He admitted, "I meant more... comfortable to be around. Until he started mistaking me for a girl, anyway." True, the silence had been awkward for a bit, but it was a comfortable awkward-- awkward only for the sake of being so.

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow and glanced to the boy at his side, "I don't know about all that." He muttered, turning his attention back to the road, "Kanone's always just seemed like an idiot to me."

Blue eyes blinked, "An idiot? But he's at the top of our class." Eyes argued.

The driver stopped outside the appointed house and chuckled, "There's more than one type of intelligence."

Eyes watched him for a moment before smiling, almost a smirk if he had been a bit more of a conceited personality, "I know." He assured the man before bowing his head and stepping out of the car. "Thank you for the ride."

Just before the door clicked shut, Kiyotaka's voice reached the younger one's ears, "Love does make people blind." A moment later, the car was driving away from the house, leaving Eyes to watch after it.

_"I'm not blind." _He thought to himself, heading toward the front door, _"Kanone is a lot more intelligent than you think, in every way." _It was true, Eyes didn't know Kanone well at all. Hell, he'd only spoken with him a few times. However, he had complete faith in Kanone; faith that the one he'd chosen to given his heart to was more aware than to be only smart. Perhaps Kiyotaka was right.

- -

The weekend. It meant many things for many people, and for Kanone, it meant hangover-recovery day. A soft groan was emitted into the room as the brunette turned over in his bed. He didn't remember getting to the actual room, or collapsing in his bed, but then again he didn't remember much of anything last night. One image stuck in his mind, though, and it flashed through his head as he stared at his ceiling. That mysterious girl, _"Who was she?" _Another groan as he realized thinking was too much work for so early in the morning.

"Bum." A voice that he was pretty sure didn't belong to him said. Olive-green eyes slid their view over to the doorway where one of his brothers was leaning against the frame. The messy-haired boy cocked his head to the side, "It's already past noon, get up."

Kanone just mumbled as he turned his back to the younger boy, "Don't be so demanding toward your older sibling."

"Maybe if my older sibling wasn't a slacker, I wouldn't have to be." Ayumu muttered in response, sighing, "Besides, Kiyotaka wants to talk to you."

"So?" the lighter-haired boy yawned, "He's not a king, he can walk his lazy ass to my room if he wants to talk so badly."

Ayumu sweatdropped as a pillow was limply hurled in his direction, not even making it to his feet, "You do know that person you were feeling up was a boy last night, right?"

"Eh? What the hell are yo-..." the teen froze in mid-sentence as the flashbacks of the blushing mystery girl filled his head. He then remembered earlier that day, giving Eyes a ride home, and how he remembered thinking how similar the two looked.

"Oh, by the way." Ayumu chuckled, "Kousuke's here." He was just answered with another loud groan and a more forceful pillow aimed at his direction. The chocolate-haired boy shook his head and left his brother's room, leaving the door wide open for any curious intruders to waltz in.

- -

"So was Kanone really kissing a boy last night?" Rio asked, looking to her friend.

Ryoko sighed as Hiyono giggled, nodding, "Yup, it was that one boy in our class. Eyes Rutherford."

"Rutherford?" the short-haired girl piped up, "Oh, you mean that really quiet kid?"

"Yeah." Hiyono confirmed, closing her eyes, "Eyes Rutherford, seventeen years old, and a promising musician. His instrument of choice is the piano, but he's been seen practicing on harps, violins, and other stringed instruments. Always in the music room when no one's around and never for long." She informed the other girls, "He graduated from junior high early and came to our school with excellent grades. He transferred from Britain, and though no one from class has heard him speak, everyone assumes he has a British accent."

"That's some information you have on a boy that's never talked to anyone." Ryoko admitted.

"Yeah, Hiyono, where did you get all of that info?" Rio questioned, breaking open a melon she had been saving for lunch.

The honey-haired girl just snickered and waved a hand, "A true magician never reveals their secrets." She reminded them.

"But you're not a magician, you're a snoop." Ryoko pointed out.

"I am not a snoop, I'm an undercover journalist. You need cold facts for good newspapers, and I just happen to have a natural knack for getting them." The blonde defended herself.

"You're a snoop." A voice behind the three agreed.

Hiyono spun around to see a mint green head of hair cock to the side, "I am not a snoop!" she argued, "And you're not one to talk, mister, you're just as bad."

Hizumi blinked, "Me? What did I do?" The act was way too innocent for anyone who knew him to believe. He smirked to himself-- it was a good thing these girls didn't know him.

"You were snooping just now." Ryoko once again interrupted, being the mediator of the group.

"I was not snooping." The golden-eyed boy pouted slightly, "I don't snoop. If people don't see me while I'm listening to their conversations, then that's their problem."

"Hey, Hizumi!" Rio greeted, being the most generous with her words toward the boy. Out of the three girls, Hizumi had found Rio was the most trusting and naive, by far. Hiyono was just too close to the ground to be caught off guard and Ryoko simply didn't give her trust out freely.

So, the green-haired boy had come to talk more with the grey-haired girl than the other two. Ryoko and Hiyono were always busy talking with or about Ayumu and Kousuke, anyway. He raised a hand in greeting, a small grin sliding across his face, "Hey."

"So," Rio turned back to her friends after Hizumi had settled into the group, "why do you think Kanone was all over a boy like that?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Mizutsuro interjected, tilting his head, "Maybe he's just gay."

The girls exchanged glances before Rio and Hiyono burst into a giggle fit and Ryoko just shook her head, "Kanone can't be gay." She explained.

"Well, why not?" Hizumi asked, golden eyes flickering between the pair of snickering girls and Ryoko, who had chosen to remain stoic-faced, "What's wrong with it, it's a perfectly fine life choice." He realized he was then sounding defensive and completely obvious, so he shut his mouth and waited for an answer.

"It's not that. Kanone's too much of a playboy to be interested in guys." Rio reminded him, having controlled her laughter.

Hiyono nodded in agreement, "He'll get with any and every girl he can."

"It's surprising he hasn't knocked anyone up yet." Ryoko muttered to herself.

"Maybe he's gotten bored with girls?" Now there was a slight hint of hope in the green-haired boy's voice.

Rio resumed her giggling as Hiyono looked to Hizumi with a slight smirk, "Why don't you just wear a sign that says 'Kanone, I want you'?" This comment caused Rio to bite her lip from laughing out loud and even Ryoko grinned slightly.

Hizumi, however, just huffed and crossed his arms, finding a tree on the other side of the park to be more interesting to focus his attention on. _"I don't _want _Kanone." _He told himself, though he was sure he was trying to deceive his own suspicions along with everyone else's.

"It's not hard to see why you'd want him." Ryoko offered, "He's popular, cute, and if you have a thing for accents..."

"You mean that hick accent?" Hizumi scoffed, "Not likely."

"I think it's cute." Rio offered, hugging a stuffed kitty that she seemed to drag everywhere. Though, none of the group were quite sure it wasn't just so she could have a bomb to blow something up if she got in the mood.

"It's annoying." The only boy of the group countered, "Honestly, can't he talk normally?"

"It _is _normal for him." Ryoko reminded him, sighing.

Hiyono looked between the two and saw sparks nearly fly. _"Well, from what I can tell, Hizumi has it bad for Kanone, but he'll never admit it no matter how obvious it is. Ryoko isn't fond of people that won't speak their own feelings, which is ironic because she herself will never admit that she likes Kousuke. Well... not to Kousuke, anyway. It's no wonder they wouldn't get along with Hizumi's stubborn streak." _She nodded a conclusion to her analysis, and went back to eating the bento she had bugged Ayumu into preparing for her. The brunette had gotten out of the meeting by saying that he was going out with Kanone to look for a present for Kiyotaka's birthday. Hiyono, of course, had opted to come along and help them, but Kanone interjected, saying that it was a 'brother thing'.

"Anyway, we still haven't figured out why Kanone would make out with a boy." Rio piped up.

"Maybe he didn't know it was a boy." Hizumi snickered.

"How could you not know Eyes was a boy?" Rio demanded, "He's so pretty."

"That's exactly _why._" He pointed out, "Eyes is more girly than some of the girls." A look was shot to Ryoko, but before she could remark, Hiyono spoke up.

"He could have been drunk." She said, matter-of-factly, "I mean, it _was _a party, and with how Kanone is..."

"Playboys do tend to hit the bottle quite often." Ryoko agreed.

"So it was just a misunderstanding?" Rio asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How boring." Hizumi commented, leaning back against a tree, "And here I thought Kanone would be _interesting _for once."

"His every move is interesting to _you_." The crimson-eyed girl rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you aren't stalking him like Hiyono on an uncovered secret."

"I don't stalk!"

"I don't stalk!" Hiyono blinked and looked at Hizumi, who shared the shocked expression-- each of them thought for sure that the other was a stalker.

Rio hid her laugh behind her stuffed animal and took another bite out of her melon. Conversations with her friends were always the best.

- -

"It. Was. A. Mistake." Kanone repeated firmly, over and over again.

However many times he seemed to say those four words, though, it only seemed to provoke Kousuke's curiosity, "Right, sure it was." He grinned, "And Hiyono's going to confess her undying love for _me _tomorrow." It was no secret, as with most crushes, that Hiyono had a thing for Ayumu (and ever since she met him, Kiyotaka). It was surprising she hadn't gone along with all the other fangirls at her school and lusted after Kanone as well.

The brunette sighed in defeat at his friend's stubbornness, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Making fun of you." The redhead replied simply.

"That was your only purpose? Get out." A look was shot as the younger boy that told him to leave now or leave without his head later.

Kousuke rushed to the door to avoid the ever-deadly pillow being hurled at him, but paused before leaving, "Well, _you _might know it was an accident." He caught Kanone's eye and grinned wider than before, "But does Eyes?"

* * *

>O mwhahaha. So now Eyes is more interested in Kanone than ever, and Kanone's confused as hell and has a confused Eyes to deal with. What happens when two confusions meet? Mass confusion, of course! I would have made this chapter longer, but I'm addicted to writing cliffhangers and leaving you in suspense for months. Maybe it won't be months this time? No clue, but review! 


	4. Chapter 4

So, this should be entertaining, right? Kanone gets to try and explain to Eyes wtf was going on at the party, and everyone gets to make fun of him for it. XD, sounds good to me. I do apologize in advance for this chappy being on the short side. Enjoy!

Azalee: Well, it _is _Hizumi. XD, and Hiyono always has a lot of information, I figured she could let a bit leak every now and then. XDD, Kanone will be teased for the rest of his life. But that's what makes it fun. Thanks for reviewing!

rumorunderoath: Yes, there will be plenty of Eyes in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Shio-chan27: XD, but a drunk Kanone is quite fun, is he not? And Eyes might never get any action otherwise. Thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: XDD, usually when people hear I can't take praise, they do it on purpose x-x. Then I have to hide. Thanks for reviewing!

Animestar73: Aww, poor Kanone plushie.. and poor naive, sweet, smart utterlyfuckableandormolestable Eyes... that should be the word of the day now (so just added it into my word program's dictionary). Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Shit...shitshitshitshit!" Kanone rushed out of his house, buttoning up his shirt and running a hand through his hair. It would be just his luck that Eyes would think something more about what had happened. Even better, he had plenty of time to think it over and decide that Kanone wanted him. He sighed and slowed down to a calmer pace, mulling over what to do when he reached the younger boy's house. He didn't have long, however, because he noticed that his feet were carrying him much faster than his mind was thinking.

Soon enough, he reached his classmate's house and sighed softly before rapping on the door. When no immediate answer came, he began to rethink his decision to even come here. He turned to leave, but was halted by the door in front of him swinging open to reveal Eyes' father.

Kanone looked the man over for a moment before adorning one of his sweet smiles, "Hi, there...Eyes does live here, doesn't he?"

Hakkai quirked an eyebrow, and knew this must be Kanone, "Yes, I'm his father, Hakkai."

"Ah, I see, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kanone."

"I figured, come in." Kanone tilted his head slightly, following the older man inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Eyes mentioned me?" he guessed.

"Yes, something of that nature," the darker-haired one replied, glancing over his shoulder and studying Kanone, _"So this is the boy that got Eyes so worked up?" _He didn't seem like much to Hakkai, but if Eyes came home that distressed, there must be something remarkable about him.

_Flashback_

_"Eyes? Is everything alright?" It had been Hakkai that had asked the question, glancing up as his adopted son walked through their front door._

_Lost in his thoughts, Eyes didn't respond at first, but hearing his name again, he looked up, "Oh," he smiled and nodded, "I'm alright," he assured him._

_"Did you have fun?" Such a typical parent question-- Eyes loved it. He'd always felt very grateful for Hakkai when he acted like a real father. It reminded Eyes how fortunate he was to have someone that cared for him like a son when for the first five years of his life, he hadn't known of him at all other than hearing about him from his father._

_Eyes' smile diminished slightly, but he still nodded, "Yes...I suppose so," he replied quietly, not being sure if _fun _was the right word for what he'd just experienced. _

_"You don't look so sure," the older one noted._

_"Just...something happened..." The silver-haired boy was a little ashamed to admit that he'd been molested at the party, and even more embarrassed to confess he hadn't quite wanted it to stop._

_"What is it?" Hakkai motioned for his son to sit next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he did._

_"Kanone...well, he..." He didn't even know how to start explaining such a thing. He knew Hakkai wouldn't overreact, that wasn't in his personality, but he did know that he'd be concerned and maybe a little disappointed. Though, Eyes felt he always gave off an air of disappointment in most everything, so perhaps it was all in his head._

_"Kanone?"_

_Right. He didn't even know about Kanone. Eyes nodded again slightly, "A boy in my class..."_

_"That you like," he finished, chuckling as blue eyes snapped up to his face in surprise. "It's not hard to tell."_

_A soft sigh escaped his pale lips as he nodded once more, "Yes, well, I do like him," he confirmed, "And he...he was drunk and..." At this point, Eyes shifted in his seat, very uncomfortable with how the conversation was going._

_"And...?" When no answer came, the blue-haired man tilted his head and kissed Eyes' forehead, "You know you can tell me, but if you don't want to, I won't force you."_

_"I know." The teenager nibbled at his lip before speaking again, "He kind of... started making out with me..."_

_"And you mind? It would seem to me that's what you'd want, if you like him."_

_"But he was drunk..." Eyes wanted Kanone, sure, but he didn't want Kanone if Kanone didn't even know who he was._

_"Maybe you should talk to him?" _

_"Ah, no...that's alright...I'm sure he won't even remember it..."_

_End Flashback_

"I'll go get Eyes," Hakkai announced after showing Kanone to the living room.

Once he disappeared from sight, the brunette took a look around the house. For only the two of them living there, and only one (Kanone assumed) having a job, it was a very nice place. He briefly wondered what Eyes' adoptive father did for a living that he could afford such a nice place.

A moment later, his thoughts were occupied with what had happened the previous night as Eyes descended the stairs. The silver-haired boy glanced to him, a faint blush immediately covering his cheeks, "Hello," he greeted in a soft voice.

"Hi," Kanone nodded, wondering how to start the conversation. Somehow, he didn't think 'Oh, hello, sorry I molested you last night, I was drunk.' would fly.

"Is..there any reason you're here?" Eyes wondered, watching the brunette's every movement.

"Actually, Eyes... about last night..." he began, watching as his friend flushed darker. "I'm sorry."

Eyes blinked and looked up, "Sorry...?"

The elder boy nodded, "Yes.. I really hope I didn't scare you off by doing that. If it's possible, I hope we can still be friends."

_"He...wants to be...friends." _Kanone's words shook him. "So...you really did mistake me for a girl...and that's the only reason you..."

"Of course," he laughed, "You don't think I'd actually go after another boy, did you?"

Eyes' blush grew and he remained silent, shaking his head. He barely even noticed when Kanone gave him an apologetic smile and excused himself, walking out the door.

_"He...only wants to be friends..."_

---

"You idiot," Ryoko sighed. For once in her life, she wasn't talking to Kousuke. This time, the comment was directed at Kanone.

"What?" the southern boy asked, looking between his friends, confused. He had happened upon them hanging out around the park and explained what had happened at Eyes' place.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rio asked, hugging a stuffed kitty closer.

"It is," Hiyono assured her.

"I don't get it," Kousuke confessed, looking to the females of the group.

"Hopeless," Hizumi sighed.

"Must be that female intuition, hm?" Kanone wondered, smirking as he glanced to the mint-haired boy.

Golden eyes narrowed, "At least I'm not dry humping the class outcast," he shot back.

"You mean you _aren't _the class outcast?"

"Both of you shut up," Ryoko suggested, giving both boys a well-deserved smack to the head.

"I didn't do anything," Hizumi whined, rubbing his head. Kanone just rolled his eyes and batted her hand away.

"You still haven't told us what Kanone did so wrong," Kousuke spoke up, both surprised and relieved that he wasn't the one being hit.

"It's obvious," the crimson-eyed girl said, but not elaborating.

Rio nodded, "It's clear Eyes has a thing for Kanone."

A moment of silence passed between the group, Kousuke and Kanone in stunned silence, the other four just rolling their eyes at the boys' obliviousness. After another second, Kousuke snorted, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Hiyono piped up, smiling, "Why else would the anti-social boy that talks to no one accept an invite to Kanone's party? Eyes obviously isn't one for popularity, the only other excuse is he has a crush on Kanone."

"Besides, Kanone said he was blushing the entire time," Ryoko offered.

"So...he...has a crush on me," Kanone concluded slowly, the girls and Hizumi nodding in confirmation.

The redhead of the group snickered again, "Good luck with that." Kanone hung his head as Kousuke patted his back in sympathy. It wasn't that Kanone was against people being gay, it just wasn't for him.

"And hey, you never know," Hizumi spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him, "Maybe you'll get close and fall for him."

---

"Brother!" Eyes looked up just in time to see a pink blur tackle him to the floor.

The small body landed with an 'oof' onto the carpeted floor, "Sonja..." the young boy recognized, sweatdropping, "What are you doing home? I thought you were in Germany."

The girl sat back, brushing rose-pink locks of hair out of amethyst-colored eyes. She grinned and ruffled the younger boy's silver hair, "I was," she said simply, "And now I'm back."

Eyes looked up to his sister, who was a mere year older than him and took her full appearance in. It had been three years since she had left to go traveling, and her last letter home had notified the family that she was heading to Germany. She was much taller now, a few inches taller than Eyes, and her hair had been grown out to nearly half-way down her back. She still wore her typical attire of a plain, off-white sundress and sandals and her eyes still held a cheer about them.

Technically, the two had no relationship, but like with Eyes, Hakkai had adopted Sonja when she was very young, so the two had practically grown up together. In that time, Eyes, despite his reclusive attitude, had grown fond of the girl and come to know her as family.

"So you're in high school now, right?" she asked, standing up and plopping on the couch.

Eyes nodded as he regained his footing, "Yes, will you be starting up as well?"

"She had better," Hakkai answered for her, having come downstairs to see what all the commotion was.

"Daddy!" Sonja yelled, latching onto Hakkai, "I missed you!"

The blue-haired man chuckled and hugged her back, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, oooh, and I met this _cute _German boy."

_"Oh no," _Eyes thought, sighing. Sonja's biggest flaw was her flirting. Any cute boy she saw, she would go boy-crazy over. It was all because she wanted a real family of her own. Even if she loved her adoptive father and brother, the pink-haired girl had always dreamed of having a husband and children.

"You...didn't bring him home, did you?" Hakkai asked, a tad bit afraid some blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager would come walking through the door any moment.

Purple-pink eyes rolled, "No, I didn't bring him home," she assured him, "He wouldn't leave."

"Thank gods," Eyes muttered. The last thing he needed was some foreign boy all over his sister. He wasn't protective of her, per say, since she was able to take care of herself, but he didn't need to see someone he thought of as family sucking face with anyone. The thought simply disturbed him.

"Mean," she huffed, poking his forehead, "And what about you? Have _you _met anyone yet?"

Eyes batted her hand away and thought for a moment. Of course, his mind immediately flashed to Kanone, but he shook his head, "No." He was immensely glad his father could take a hint as he only cast the boy a glance before shrugging it off.

"What a shame, well, there's still plenty of time, and you're still plenty pretty." At this, Eyes' hair was once more tousled and Sonja's hand was once more smacked away.

"Stop that," he said, annoyed.

"Aw, come on, baby brother, don't get huffy just because you haven't gotten lai-"

"Sonja," Hakkai cut her off, though the blush on Eyes' cheeks made its triumphant return, "How about you get settled in and leave your brother alone."

"Alright, alright," she complied, walking to the entranceway where her bags were left. "You know, Eyes, a _good _brother would help his sister put her things away. I mean, I'm just a weak little girl, after all."

Blue eyes just stared, "You're stronger than me," he dead-panned.

"Oh, that's right," she snickered, kissing his cheek and grabbing an overstuffed suitcase, "You're weaker than a little girl." Hakkai just sighed as his adopted daughter laughed and dashed up the stairs, his adopted son in hot pursuit.

* * *

Don't hate her..please? I know she's a chick and an OC, but...she's not that bad, right? Well, I like her. And don't worry, she isn't awesome and amazing and can do everything and everyone will love her. And she isn't going to have a long-winded, drawn out, angsty past that she'll go emo over. She's just here to...well, you'll see her purpose in a few chapters. On another note, poor Eyes, he got rejected by Kanone. Is Hizumi right, will he come around and fall for the cute little withdrawn boy? Never know... hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it hasn't even been a year since I've updated XD, there must be something wrong with me. I am a little shocked that so many of you liked Sonja, if it were me I'd have been 'omg Mary Sue FLAME!' XD, alright, not really, but I tend to get turned off of fics when people stick OCs in them. x-x, and ever the hypocrite I am, I always tend to use OCs in my fics. Gotta love the contradictingness of it all (it's a word now, shut up) XD, enjoy!

Shio-chan27: Yes, she's quite different. It's alright if you hate her, I'll take no offense. XD, glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

RumorUnderOath: Yay! Surprised, but very glad, you like her. And, as seeming like a typical big sister, she is older. I think I put that in there o.o, I hope I did.. yeah, she's a year older than however the hell old Eyes is in this fic.. he _should _be his normal age of 17 unless I changed it...? Oh well, fact is, she's Kanone's age since he's a year older than Eyes. XDD, oh gods, I could see that, too.. poor Eyes. Thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: Hey, yay, someone else that doesn't hate her. Don't worry, there shall be plenty of rejection, but since this _was _ a request, I suppose I'll fit a bit more KanoneEyes in for you XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Animestar73: Poor Kanone's head.. XD, but it's not like he doesn't deserve it.. I can see much more Kanone/ Kanone plushie abuse in the very near future, too.. thanks for reviewing!

A/N: The reason for Sonja enrolling in school (as she will do this chapter) even though she's 18 will be clarified next chapter. So please don't review saying 'wtf why is she 18 and still in high school?!' That's all!

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Eyes glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Sonja skipping happily behind him.

The pink-haired girl tilted her head and smiled, "Well, you're going to school, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but why are _you_?"

"Obviously because I'm enrolling." She tapped that pretty silver head of his, "I thought you were smart."

Eyes sighed and batted her hand away, smoothing out his hair, "I am, I just don't understand you."

"So mean," she pouted, hooking an arm around his neck, "So, who are the cute boys?"

This time, the boy sweatdropped, "I'm not helping you pick out a boyfriend, you can do that on your own."

"Fine, maybe I will," Sonja said, defiantly as they entered through the school doors. She looked around and took a moment to get her bearings, "Just like I remember."

"Sonja?"

"Hm?"

"You never went to school here."

"Oh, that?" she laughed and shook her head, "No, dear brother, I mean the familiar look of cute boys not noticing me while I watch their every move."

Eyes took a step away from the girl and sweatdropped, "You're a stalker," he noted.

"I am _not_ a stalker, I'm...an observer." She nodded at her choice of words and smiled, "I observe cute boys."

"Doing... what?"

"Being cute, obviously. Too bad you're legally my brother." Not even his own sister could deny he had good looks.

Eyes sighed again and pointed to a door, "The office, go get registered and...please don't tell them you know me."

"But, Eyes!" Sonja called as he walked down another hallway, "We have the same last name!" He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her because she got no response. Sighing, she headed into the office...

...just as Kanone was heading out. The door swung open right into her face and though she was quick on her feet, she wasn't quite quick enough. The wooden object knocked right into her face and she jumped back, wincing.

Kanone blinked and looked her up and down, sweatdropping, _"Shit..." _He cleared his throat, earning her attention, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "It's only my nose, I don't use it often... just for smelling things, and how often do you do that?"

The brunette sweatdropped again, "I take it you're heading in, then?"

Sonja nodded and looked up at him for the first time. All thoughts stopped, _"Oh... hello, cutie," _she thought, smiling and bowing, "Yeah, I'm new here."

_"Hm.. new girl... kind of cute... weird hair, but cute." _He tilted his head and returned the smile, "Well, I'm Kanone Hilbert, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Sonja," said girl inserted, "Just Sonja, if you don't mind."

"Sonja, what a lovely name, what's its origin?"

The slightly shorter girl tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, "Do you really care or are you just trying to flirt with me."

"Uh..." Kanone wasn't used to being caught in the act, most girls just fawned over him and blushed at everything he said. Then there were the ones that played hard to get, which really just made them look like idiots since everyone else knew they wanted him. Sonja was somewhere in between, not fawning but not teasing. She was actually rather forward for a girl, not completely different, but still refreshing.

"Because if it's the latter," she continued, "Then of course I'll go out with you."

Olive eyes blinked, "Wait...what?" _He _was asking?

"Oh... are you all looks and no brains?" she sighed, "And here I thought I'd finally found someone."

"Wait, no, shut up." He shook his head and looked at her, "You're too forward."

"Would you rather I not be?" she wondered, "I can be more passive, it's just not as much fun."

"No, don't be passive, just..." he sighed, this girl was exhausting, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, walking past him into the office, "Of course, you can find out where I live from my brother, okay? I need to get registered."

"Your brother?" If she had a brother, this could mean trouble. Brothers were usually protective of their sweet, innocent, naive-... okay, so maybe it wouldn't be a problem; Sonja didn't seem much of any of those.

"Yeah, cute little silver-haired boy, comes to 'Eyes', last seen Thursday around the park, wears a black colla- I mean choker..."

Kanone held back a laugh at the description until the actually heard it, "Wait... _Eyes _Eyes?"

"No," she shook her head, "Just Eyes, only one." To emphasize her point, she held up a finger, "Eyes Rutherford if you want to be exact."

"And I don't come like a dog," a soft British accent interrupted the conversation.

"I dunno," his older sister muttered, looking at him, "I said your name and here you are.. wonder if you'll fetch."

"Don't make me bite you."

"See?" she pointed at Eyes.

"Let's hope he doesn't have rabies," Kanone commented, amused.

Eyes sent a glare, but in Sonja's direction, "Will you stop flirting with people and go do what you're here to do?"

"Alright, alright," she waved him off and winked at Kanone, "See you tonight."

"Tonight?" Eyes asked, glancing to Kanone as his sister (finally) went into the office.

"We're going on a date," Kanone informed him, quirking an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

_"They're going out..." _The silver-haired boy shook his head, "No," he said quietly, "I should be getting to class."

"Eyes," Kanone's soft accent froze him in mid-step as a hand came to wrap around his wrist. When icy blue eyes glanced at him, the mahogany-haired boy continued, "You...don't have feelings for me...do you?" He had thought long and hard on what his friends had said, and realized just then that perhaps dating his sister wasn't the best thing to do.

If possible, Eyes tensed even more under the accusation, "Feelings for you...?" How would he have known? Was he that obvious about it? Or rather, did Kanone have enough common sense to figure it out? The older boy might have book smarts, but he wasn't one to be sensitive towards other's feelings, as far as Eyes could tell. Let's just put it this way: all those girls weren't the one to break up with Kanone.

"Yes, a few of my friends mentioned that you might...well, you know... like me."

His friends. Damn them, damn them all to hell. What business was his personal life to _them_? Who cares if they were Kanone's friends? What, did they all just sit around gossiping like girls about their crushes and who had crushes on them? "I...don't know what you're talking about," he finally said, quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

Kanone studied his friend for a minute, "So... you don't mind if I date Sonja?"

Eyes nearly visibly flinched at the question, but just shook his head, "Why would I?"

"Well, if that's the case...then we'd better get to class, hm?" A small nod and the two headed off to their classroom.

---

"Coming to class together now?" Kousuke grinned, nudging Kanone as he sat down. Even Ayumu raised an eyebrow at the two boys entering the classroom together.

"Yes, we ran into each other on the way to class, so we decided to walk together. Is that a problem?" the popular boy wondered, glancing at his redheaded friend.

"Ooh, are you two official now?" Hiyono asked, excitedly, reaching for a notebook.

"No," Kanone said, shortly, watching as her hand fell limp at her side.

"And yet you seem in a rather good mood," his brother noted, surveying the way that Kanone held himself. In fact, his elder sibling always acted that way right after he-- "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," the olive-eyed boy grinned.

"Huh?" the ever-oblivious Kousuke asked, looking between the siblings.

"So you've hooked up with _someone_?" Hiyono asked, renewing her search for her notebook.

Kanone sighed at the fuss made over his love life, "Yes, she's a new student here."

"What's her name? Where's she from? Does she know anyone here? What's her story? Why'd she move?" the reporter-in-training let off a barrage of questions.

"Her name is Sonja, and she's Eyes' sister, that's all I know." He looked to his friends, all of who (apart from Kousuke and Ayumu) were visibly wincing, "What?"

"You're going out with a girl..." Hiyono began, speaking slowly so hopefully Kanone would understand.

"Who is the sister..." Hizumi, who had a seat conveniently behind Kanone, spoke up.

"Of the boy who has a crush on you," Rio concluded. Ryoko, who chose to say nothing, just nodded in agreement.

"So?" Kanone asked, wondering what was wrong with it, "He said he didn't mind."

"Of course he did," Hizumi flicked him in the back of the head, "He's not going to admit to his feelings for you when he knows you don't like him."

"Why can't people ever just say what they mean?" the troubled teen groaned.

"Well, he's enough like a girl," Kousuke commented, "I mean, apart from the penis and everything..."

"Baka," Ryoko sighed, giving the redhead a well deserved smack.

"Kousuke, you're so vulgar!" Rio whined.

Hiyono just snickered and scribbled something down into her notebook, muttering to herself. Kanone sweatdropped, "That better not be about Sonja and I."

"Who else would it be about?" Ayumu questioned, rolling his eyes, "You gave her information, she's bound to hound you until she knows every last thing now."

"Don't be so mean!" the honey-haired girl pouted.

"I'm just being truthful," he yawned, closing his eyes, "Now be quiet so I can take a nap before class starts."

Hiyono sighed and shoved her notebook back into her schoolbag, _"I'll just get the info on this girl from another source."_

---

After school, the doors to the rattrap burst open, students of every grade piling out as quickly as they could. Eyes, as usual, was the last one out of the classroom and, in turn, one of the last stragglers out of the school. Hiyono watched from the office as he exited the school and tapped her pen against her chin, _"How can I approach this?" _she wondered. Then, it struck her-- everyone already knew her for being an information database of all the happenings at their fair school. Certainly Eyes would just hand over the info. It was flawless, foolproof, and going to work.

Eyes glanced back as his name was called by an unfamiliar voice. Ever since he and Kanone had been seen talking, he was getting all sorts of looks and waves from the underclassmen, who being their stupid selves, assumed he was one of the brunette's friends. When he saw who was calling him, however, he did a double take. What would one of Kanone's _real _friends want with _him_?

Hiyono finally reached the younger boy and stood there for a minute, catching her breath. Once composed, she put on a huge smile and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Hiyono Yuizaki!" she announced cheerfully.

The bright attitude put Eyes on edge and he took a step back, watching her hand carefully, "Hello," he greeted.

The journalist blinked, confused as to why he was being so timid, but just shrugged it off (some people were so weird). "I'm sure you're wondering why I approached you, right?"

"Well, kind of-"

"I'll tell you, then," she cut him off, "I want to know about your sister."

Eyes blinked, "My...sister? Sonja?" He then realized what was going on. Kanone had sent one of his friends (one he probably thought Eyes would get along with) to get information about the girl so he could decide whether he wanted anything to do with her.

"Yup," Hiyono confirmed, feeling that she was getting a good start.

"If you want to know something about her, ask her yourself," the stoic boy informed her coldly. With that, he turned on his heel and continued on his way.

"But--!" She sighed as he didn't stop to even look back or give reason to why he wouldn't divulge any information. _"Looks like I'll have to go straight to the source." _Hiyono then made it her resolution to track Sonja down the next day at school and drill her for facts.

* * *

Yeah, that seems as good a place as any to leave it off. XD, hate her yet? I'm sure you will by the time this fic is over. Not only is she an OC, now she has Kanone. And no, don't think that I'm sticking her with Kanone just because I want my OC with my favorite character. One, Kanone is no longer my favorite (gasp) I know, but no worries, he's still mine. Two, it's _me_, if I was going to put an OC with him for that reason, it'd be a guy. XD, no, there is a (what should be very clear) reason why she's with him. Naturally, it's to give these two hell before I even consider hooking them up. XDD, so next chapter there shall be much Kanone Sonja dating unless something just happens to stop it. And perhaps we'll even find out a bit more about her via the ever-informative Hiyono. Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Eyes... he gets tortured in this chapter, and not in the good way... he'll likely be suicidal by the end of this fic with all the crap that's happening to him. XD, enjoy!

Shio-chan27: And it'll happen even again. And I'd imagine everyone will hate her because she has Kanone, sadly. Thanks for reviewing!

RumorUnderOath: XD, yay, two non-haters. Yes, Kanone is quite the idiot, and still claiming to be straight. Hm, wonder how much longer that'll hold out? Thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: Yay for plot twists! XDD, and it gets even better. Thanks for reviewing!

Animestar73: Yes, yes he is (hugs Eyes). XD, poor Sonja, hated now for hooking up with Kanone, which all of us would if we had the chance. Yeah, I hate her a little bit for it, too. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"You'll need your own room soon the way you've been coming around here so often," Hakkai greeted, holding the door open.

Kanone chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, you certainly have interesting children, that's for sure."

"Interesting's... one word for it." The black-eyed man glanced over his shoulder as Sonja bounded down the steps, hiding a smirk poorly. "Someone's here for you," he informed her as she joined her adoptive father at the door, "And what did you do?"

"Do? Me? I didn't do anything," she insisted, looking to Kanone and smiling, "Oh, you're here. Good, we'll go in a minute, but first you have to see something."

"See...what?" Kanone wasn't very used to Sonja yet, and was a tad bit afraid what he'd be shown.

"Nothing much," the pink-haired girl assured him, looking back to the stairs, "Eyes! Come on down!"

"I'm _not _coming _anywhere _like this," his soft accent insisted from somewhere upstairs.

"Aw, come on!" she whined, starting back up the steps before pausing and grinning. She glanced over her shoulder at a weary-looking Hakkai and a confused Kanone, "Better yet..." Before the brunette could object, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and up the stairs.

"Um.. where are you..." Kanone trailed off at the sight before him. Sonja had pulled him into what he guessed to be Eyes' room, the boy himself standing in the middle of it in a navy blue miniskirt and black tank top. His hair was pulled up into a loose, messy bun and the outfit was finished off with thigh high black boots.

Eyes glanced up to the pair and stared at one, then the other, and back to the first. Then, he reacted-- blushing furiously and rushing to close the door before his crush could take in any more of his appearance. Sonja laughed and stopped the petite boy from slamming the door shut in their faces, "Oh, come on, you look good!" she insisted, snickering and looking to Kanone, who was still staring at Eyes, "Right?"

"Uh...huh..." Snapping out of his daze, the older boy averted his olive-green eyes and shook his head, "Eyes, I won't question what you do in your own room in your spare time, but... what the fuck?"

"I didn't do it," he stated blankly, sending a glare to his sister, "Someone couldn't decide what to wear on her date and thought I'd be a good model."

"Well, you have to admit, we do have the same bone structure," Sonja said in her defense, still fighting back a laugh at her younger sibling's still very noticeable blush.

"I'd have to agree," Kanone nodded, chuckling as Eyes buried his face in his hands, "Aw, cheer up, darling, it's a compliment, I swear."

"The fact that I look like a girl is _not _a compliment," the youngest of the group informed him.

"It is from me." Eyes raised his sights to Kanone just in time to catch the boy winking at him.

"Don't you two have a date to be going on?" the silver-haired gi- boy wondered, wishing desperately to get away from the hungry eyes that were practically sliding his way-too-short skirt up. Not that he'd mind it if Kanone actually wanted to or anything, but he did have to remind himself that the only reason he was getting those looks was because he appeared more as Sonja's sister than her brother at the moment. He'd never tell anyone, but the blue-eyed boy momentarily considered cross-dressing to earn Kanone's attention.

"Alright, alright, we'll leave you alone," Sonja finally conceded, waving a hand, "Later, sis." She bit back another laugh and pulled Kanone back down the stairs.

_"She sure likes dragging people around," _he noted, following her out the door.

"So," she said once the two were outside, "Where are we going?"

Kanone shrugged and casually, oh-so-smoothly, hooked an arm around her waist, "I thought we'd just take a walk and see where the night led us."

Pink-purple eyes glanced at him and she snickered once more, "Corny, but alright, I'll go with it."

The mahogany-haired boy sweatdropped as they began their walk, _"Corny? It worked with mostly everyone else... other than those girls that just wanted to sleep with me." _Unfortunately, it didn't seem Sonja was quite that type. Suddenly, he got an idea and grinned just a little, making sure she couldn't see, "So, I've been wondering since we met yesterday..."

"Hm?" she tilted her head, glancing at him.

"If you're older than Eyes, what are you still doing in high school?"

Sonja quirked an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing, you know."

"Could, but I asked first," he retorted.

"Hm... fair enough," she decided, "Well, I've been away traveling for quite a few years, so I missed out on a lot of school. Before I returned, I studied a lot and took some placement tests. It seems I got high enough scores, but those Board of Ed. bastards decided I needed to go through with the formalities of actually graduating."

"So you still have to be in school even though you could be going on?" he wondered, "That seems a bit ridiculous."

"Well, it didn't turn out all bad," she pointed out, kissing his cheek, "I got to meet you."

Kanone chuckled, "True," he agreed. _"Or perhaps she is the type."_

---

_"Someone's here?" _Ayumu thought, glancing out from his kitchen. He blinked a few times when he saw his older brother step inside, "Kanone? What happened to your date?"

"I'm right here," Sonja waved, smiling, "Who are you? Ooh, you're cute." She looked between the two of them, "You two got any more brothers?"

Ayumu sweatdropped and looked to Kanone, "Real winner there."

He rolled his eyes at his younger sibling and looked to Sonja, "Yes, we do, and no, you can't go out or sleep with him."

"Aw... I bet you're the cutest anyway," she said, hooking her arms around his neck.

"Of course I am." If nothing else, Sonja sure helped his ego out a bit.

"That's why all the women swoon over Kiyotaka," Ayumu interrupted, snickering as Kanone glared at him.

"I get more than you," the older boy shot back.

"Congratulations, you're a whore."

"I'm sure being with more than one person in the same year is sleeping around to _your _virgin mind, but to those of us who can actually attract people-"

"Boys, boys," Sonja spoke up, pressing a finger to Kanone's mouth, "We're supposed to be on a date, you know, and I'm not being entertained."

"You will be," the middle child promised.

"Oh?" she wondered, tilting her head, "Then entertain me."

---

"Shh!" Sonja snickered, opening the front door of her house, "Father's probably already asleep, so don't wake him up."

Kanone followed her, rolling his eyes, "Why did we come back here drunk, then?" he whispered back, closing the door quietly behind them.

The pink-haired girl blinked, as if for a moment, forgot exactly why they _did _come back to her place, as shit-faced as can be. Kanone sighed and she just shrugged, creeping up the stairs, "Well, for one, I think your brother was getting annoyed with us."

"Kiyotaka's annoyed with everything," the older boy reminded her.

"Right, so we shouldn't annoy him more," Sonja confirmed, nodding, "Which is why we came back home."

"Yes, but... why did _I _come?"

Sonja shrugged again and headed toward her room, "I don't know, why did you?"

Kanone sweatdropped, glancing around the house, "You _told _me to."

"Well, then there's your answer." She snickered when he sighed in defeat and tugged him into her room.

"So now I'm being held hostage?" he wondered, sitting in a chair next to the window.

"Hm, well, you weren't before, but now that you've given me the idea, yes." He sighed again and she plopped in his lap.

"I better be getting something out of this," he warned, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh?" She tilted her head and watched him curiously, "Like what?"

Kanone said nothing but leaned into her, kissing her neck and running a hand slowly up her thigh, "Take a guess."

Sonja shifted in his lap and batted his hand away, "Nuh uh, you're not sleeping with me until you agree that you'll have a child with me."

Olive-green eyes glanced up at her-- even drunk she wouldn't put out. Then Kanone blinked and wondered why not, why _shouldn't _they have a kid? Sonja was nice enough, a little tom-boyish, but still somehow girly. And she was pretty and from what he could tell smart enough. Who else was he going to find?

"Alright."

The agreement took Sonja by surprise so much that she stared at him for a full minute, "Alright?"

Kanone nodded, "Yes, that's what I said," he confirmed, "I'll have a child with you."

"What... but... you..." Flushing darkly, she broke their eye contact and looked down, "You don't even know me."

"And?" he wondered, tilting her face back up, "You know me well enough to ask me to have one, doesn't that mean I know you well enough to agree?"

"Um, well... I guess..." Had she become so used to asking and being rejected that she hadn't bothered to pay attention to the boy she was asking?

"Unless you don't want to," he suggested, "Though, you really shouldn't put the offer out there unless you're willing for someone to accept it."

"I didn't think you'd agree," she confessed, "It usually just scares people off."

"Well, I'm not most people, if you haven't noticed," he pointed out, earning a consenting nod in return, "And I don't see any reason I shouldn't."

"You're a really strange boy," she said, hooking her arms around his neck.

"So does that mean I get laid?" he grinned, chuckling as she stood and yanked him from his chair, pinning him down to her bed and closing the door shut with her foot.

---

It was nearly three in the morning when Eyes woke up, a steady thumping noise pounding its way into his dream. He yawned and sat up, noticing that the sound was indeed real, and coming from Sonja's room. A bit concerned, he stood from his bed and walked out into the hallway. Pressing his ear against her door, everything became silent, but he could still make out his sister whispering something and someone else saying something in return. He immediately blushed and pulled back, only now realizing what had been going on.

_"It's just like her to find someone as soon as she gets home," _he thought, turning to hide back under his covers, _"I just hope she didn't wake father up." _

The door opened right before he could make it to his room and as he glanced back, it felt like a punch in the stomach. Kanone, with messy hair and ruffled clothes, looked around to make sure no one had spotted him. When his and Eyes' gazes locked, the latter immediately blushed harder and looked away.

"A bit late to be up, isn't it?" Kanone wondered, running a hand through his own hair.

Eyes fixed his sights on the floor and shrugged slightly, "You're up."

Kanone blinked and chuckled, "Well, so I am, but I'm headed home." Eyes nodded and turned back to go to his room, but Kanone stopped him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied, not wanting to stay around the older boy any longer than he had to.

Kanone sighed and placed a hand on Eyes' shoulder, causing the silver-haired boy to jump slightly, "Eyes, I really like your sister, and as much as I know it troubles you for me to be with her, I can't just leave her now."

"I know." Sonja would only ever sleep with someone that had agreed to have her child, which meant he had no chance with Kanone.

"I won't ask to stay friends, since I'm sure-"

"No," Eyes cut him off, shaking his head and chancing a glance up, "We... can stay friends... if we don't, it'd only make Sonja feel guilty, anyway." Though, Eyes really wasn't sure if staying friends would be much better.

"If you're sure." Kanone smiled faintly, "You really are a sweet boy, Eyes."

Eyes, however, didn't want to hear Kanone say anything good about him at the moment-- he didn't want to be around Kanone at all, knowing what he had just done. The thought made him sick and he just shook his head, "Goodnight," he murmured before returning to his room and shutting the door, leaving Kanone to let himself out.

* * *

See, Kanone's a little bastard, isn't he? And... well... yeah, Sonja's a bit of a bitch, too, even though they _were _both drunk, Kanone seemed pretty damn sober in that last little scene. Poor Eyes, whatever will he do now? Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, I'm back with another chapter. This fic is, sadly, almost over, though. Another couple chapters is my guess. And because of that, there's going to be a few time skips in here. Like this chapter, for example. And also x-x, if I ever made any note to the season or time of year that it was before... ignore that. It's spring now, damn it. Enjoy!

Jo: Yes, poor Eyes, but hopefully he'll get a good deal in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I don't know why you're reading just as you woke up. But she's a female version of Miroku because I can't keep her personality the same. Seriously, every time I use her in an rp, she has a different personality. x-x, first she was like a ninja type without actually being a ninja, and then she was a lot like Rose from FMA, then she was really laid back and easy going, then she was like Kalelle nice, and now she's boy-crazy. Don't ask why. Thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: XD, well, that's why we love him, right? Or maybe it's his accent, don't know. And as far as I can tell, not in this fic she won't. Thanks for reviewing!

Shio-chan27: Eyes must be tortured because it's easy and I haven't done it in a long time. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Sonja!" Said girl turned around to see Hiyono running up to her. It was the next day and her first day of classes.

"Oh, hello," the pink-haired girl greeted, smiling slightly, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Hiyono Yuizaki," the blonde introduced herself, shaking the other girl's hand, "And I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

The two began walking towards the school and Sonja chuckled slightly, "I feel like I'm under interrogation, you're not an undercover cop are you?"

"Oh, not at all, it's nothing like that," Hiyono insisted, waving a hand, "I'm the head of the newspaper here at our school, though, and I just wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Well, ask away, then."

Hiyono nodded and pulled out her ever-trusty notebook and a pen, "Alright, first of all, are you and Eyes really related? Like really really?"

Sonja sweatdropped, "Well, we're both adopted, but yes, he is legally my brother."

"I see, so that explains why you two look so different," Hiyono murmured, scribbling something down in her notebook, "And you're just now coming back here, you haven't been back in at least four years since I've never seen or heard of you. Where have you been?"

_"Quite nosy," _Sonja thought, but just shrugged it off; it's not like she had anything to hide, "I started traveling quite a few years ago."

"Really?" Hiyono asked, genuinely interested, "Where have you been?"

"First I went to Ireland, it was really beautiful there. Then America, which was pretty exciting as well, their culture is really different, but there's still a lot of influences from all over the world. And I just got back from a couple years in Germany."

"That sounds really fun," the blonde admitted, smiling.

Sonja nodded, "I also stayed in Italy for a couple of months, boy those guys were cute."

Hiyono snickered and scribbled another something down in her notebook, "So how did you pay for it all? Odd jobs?"

"My father gave me a bit of money to start off with, but after that I found my own work, yes."

"So your family's rich?"

Sonja quirked an eyebrow, "I think we'll have to save the rest of this conversation for later," she said, motioning toward their approaching classroom.

"Ah, right," Hiyono nodded and waved a hand toward her own seat, "Why don't you sit with us?"

A glance was sent back to the corner near the window where Eyes had already taken his place. He glanced to her and then looked away again, as if he had no interest in speaking with her. Nodding to Hiyono, she sat in an empty seat as the rest of the students filed in and the bell rang.

"See, I told you we'd be late," Hizumi sighed, walking into the classroom behind Kanone.

"But it was worth it," the brunette argued.

The mint-haired boy thought for a moment and chuckled, "Yes, yes it was."

"You assholes!" was heard being screamed down the hallway and the two newest arrivals snickered and slid into their seats.

"What did you two do now?" Ayumu asked, opening an eye to survey his brother and friend.

"Nothing," Hizumi insisted, raising his hands.

"It was all Rio," Kanone agreed, nodding.

"_You _put her up to it," Ryoko reminded them, walking into the classroom.

"Put her up to what?" Hiyono asked, but details weren't really needed as a wet and pissed redhead sulked into the classroom, Rio following behind him, trying to apologize while holding back laughter.

"Even wet his hair is still messy as hell,"Hizumi noted.

"Yours isn't much better, Mitzusuro," Kousuke snapped, plopping down into his seat and shaking his head, getting everyone in the immediate area wet.

Ayumu groaned and blocked the spray with his magazine while Hiyono and Rio jumped away from their seats. Kanone and Hizumi had resumed laughing and Ryoko sighed and smacked Kousuke in his head before wiping her newly-wet hand off.

Sonja watched the entire scene with an air of amusement, and only once the teacher started throwing objects at their group, did Kanone calm down enough to notice her. Ignoring whatever lesson was being taught, he leaned over to her seat and grinned, "So, enjoying your first day so far?"

"Hm, yes, first I got drilled for information and then I got sprayed by what I thought was a boy but now am believing to be a dog."

"I'm not a dog!" Kousuke hissed and Kanone chuckled before looking critically at Hiyono.

"What?" the blonde wondered, innocently, keeping her attention focused on the chalkboard, "You know, Kanone, class is for _learning_, not talking."

"I hope she wasn't _too _invasive," Kanone sighed, earning a snort from Ayumu and a glare from Hiyono.

Sonja waved a hand, "Oh, no, not at all. However, seeing as how this _is _my first day and I've a bit of work to catch up on, perhaps you should try paying attention."

Not liking the idea but taking a hint, Kanone kissed her cheek and moved back into his seat.

---

The day was over quickly and even the week passed by uneventfully. Soon enough, it was Friday again and the weekend was on the horizon. Sonja and Kanone had steadily been out on more (and more serious) dates, and Eyes was avoiding both of them like the plague. The bell rang and soon the class was dismissed out into the world. "Now remember," their teacher called out to the fleeting students, "Tomorrow starts spring break, so don't come to school!" A few kids laughed along with the joke and others called out farewells.

"A whole week of no tests, no homework, no stupid projects," Kousuke declared as the group exited the building, "Sounds good to me."

Hizumi nodded, "Too bad I won't be seeing you guys, my brother and I are headed out for a vacation tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Hiyono wondered, reaching for her notebook as always.

The golden-eyed boy shook his head and chuckled, "The Bahamas."

"I've always wanted to go there," Sonja confessed.

Kanone tilted his head before grinning and hooking an arm around her waist, "Well, then why don't we?"

Purple-pink eyes blinked as she looked to her boyfriend, "Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?" he asked, "We've got the whole week off, we might as well spend it doing what we want."

"Alright," she nodded, "Just...one thing."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you mind if Eyes goes with us?" Everyone froze and stared at her, Kanone included. A week on a tropical island with your boyfriend was about as romantic as it could get, and yet she wanted to invite her younger brother along?

Kanone recovered from the shock of the question and shook his head, "I suppose so, but do you mind if I ask...why?"

"I know he's upset that we're together," she said in a lower voice, away from Hiyono's prying ears, "I thought maybe if we spent a bit of time together, the three of us, that he'd come around a little."

Everyone also knew that spring break was a time to get drunk and get laid. With Eyes around, Kanone didn't see much of that happening. Then again, Sonja wanted a kid, and he wasn't sure he was quite ready for one so soon. Conceding, he nodded, "Alright, then, as long as he agrees, then we'll go."

"And that way Hizumi won't be all alone with his pedophile of a brother," Kousuke pointed out.

"Yaiba's not a pedophile!" the green-haired boy shouted, blushing. Even Kousuke wasn't oblivious to what that meant.

"Uh huh, I've heard about what he does to you, and I've also heard you don't quite mind."

"Ugh... shut up, Asazuki, just go rot in hell or drown or something."

Ryoko sighed and smacked Kousuke in the head, "Baka, shut up."

"But it's true," the redhead pouted, rubbing his head.

"Maybe I'll see you, there, then," Hizumi said, looking to the couple, "I've gotta go, later guys."

"Bye, Hizumi!" Rio called as the boy ran off toward his house.

"We should go, too," Kanone suggested, "If we're going to spend any decent amount of time there, we'll need to leave as soon as we can."

"Alright," Sonja agreed, "I'll talk to Eyes when I get home, too."

"I'll call you later, then." The two shared a brief kiss and then went their separate ways.

"That's headed for disaster," Ryoko muttered as she, Hiyono, Rio, Kousuke, and Ayumu continued walking.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"You're so slow sometimes," the crimson-eyed girl sighed.

"Really, Kousuke." Rio shook her head, "Isn't it obvious? Eyes doesn't want to be around them because he still has feelings for Kanone. Throwing him on an island alone with them for a week will be horrible."

"Especially since you know they'll be acting all lovey-dovey the entire time," Hiyono added, "It would be so romantic, too, if it wasn't sad."

"You girls read into things too much," Kousuke said, "Besides, it's not your business."

"They're our friends, it is," Hiyono defended herself and the others.

"But it's their lives," Ayumu spoke up, annoyed with the bickering, "If they want to live it their way, let them. Just because it's not what you would do doesn't mean it isn't right for them. Maybe Kanone knows what he's doing."

A silence fell over the group at these words and the brunette closed his eyes in peace. His friends were too much sometimes.

---

"Eyes?" Sonja asked, knocking on her brother's door.

After a moment, the door opened and two deep blue eyes stared back at her, "Yes?"

She bit her lip, wondering how to approach the subject. "Kanone and I are going to the Bahamas for spring break."

"I see." Eyes frowned slightly at the thought, but shook it off, "Have fun, then."

"We want you to come with us," she said quickly before he could turn away.

He looked back at her, slightly confused, "Why? Go be with him if that's what you want, don't just drag me along because you feel bad."

"I'm asking you to come with us because I thought you might want to," she said, defensively.

"You're pitying me because you feel bad for asking Kanone out and continuing your relationship with him when you know I have feelings for him."

"Well perhaps if you went after someone that _liked _guys, we wouldn't have a problem. What did you think you were going to do? Change him that easily?" From Eyes' silence, she could tell that was exactly what he had at least hoped would happen.

"Have fun on your trip," he said quietly, and shut the door in her face.

Sonja sighed and hung her head, "Little brothers are so annoying."

* * *

Poor...Eyes? Sure, poor Eyes. That is kind of messed up, but he _could _try to get along with them. It _is _his sister, after all. XD, they're like two best friends that like the same guy and split up over it. And Kanone's just a horny idiot that doesn't know what a sweet little scr- boy he's passing up. Well, his loss, right? Hope you enjoyed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright...remember when I said a couple more chapters? Well... now it's a chapter. As in this one. As in this is the last one. That is because I took in a completely different direction that I think is kind of...interesting, and definitely unexpected. Mostly due to the fact that I hadn't planned it until I started writing this chapter. Well, I hope it's not disappointing, and there will be more KanoneEyes ficage in the future, so don't be too upset about the lack of it in this fic. Enjoy!

rumorunderoath: It's true, a straight guy isn't the best way to go if you're...well, another guy. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Yes, she's very weird... and it's probably a bad thing, but oh well. And yes, Hizumi is going to be in the Bahamas with Yaiba, but no, there will be no rape. x-x, Hizumi sex is still...ick to me. Thanks for reviewing!

Shio-chan27: Haha, but something else will interrupt that for many, many years... you'll see what I mean. And...well, no, it won't get better for him, but it _will _eventually... in another fic, and another time. XD, thanks for reviewing!

JennyKim319: It did tip away from it, and I didn't mean for it to, and... well, nothing bad happens to him in this fic, but in the next one it will... much, much badness. You'll see x-x, I'm saying that a lot, but it's true! XD, thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Wow, this was kind of a short fic, wasn't it? Well, I hope it turns out well. Enjoy and I love you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"So they're gone?" Eyes wondered as he ventured into his kitchen the next morning.

Hakkai looked up and nodded, "Yes, they left rather early." After a moment, he spoke again, "Are you alright with this?"

"I'm fine," he lied, glancing away. He wasn't fine at all with it, Kanone had been the first person he had loved, after all, how could he be _alright _with the feelings not being returned. He knew he would be okay, though, and that someday he'd end up with Kanone. Somehow, after all the trials that life would throw at him, he'd be able to be in love.

The black-eyed man chose not to say anything more, but silently nodded. If Eyes wasn't ready to talk, forcing it would do no good. After all, _she _had said that things would work out for the boy in the end, and _she _hadn't led him wrong so far.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you sure?" Hakkai asked, sitting at a low-lit bar and looking across the table at a rather beautiful woman._

_She smiled and her blue eyes lit up, "Of course," she said in a soft voice, "I wouldn't let tragedy befall him yet again."_

_Things could go so badly, Hakkai knew, but the black-haired beauty in front of him had the power to see things that normal humans could not. She knew what the best path would be, and though there would be pain along the way, the reward was within their grasp._

_"Callia," he said, "your son shows a lot of promise, but don't you think interfering with a time that is not yours-"_

_"All time is mine," she reminded him, "Certainly not to be messed with under normal circumstances, but things there have gotten so horrible."_

_Another man entered the bar. Well-built and with sandy hair and cloudy blue eyes. Behind him, a shorter, black-haired, green-eyed man walked in as well. The two glanced around before joining Hakkai and Callia at the table._

_"This is Chase and Jack," she said, motioning first to the blue-eyed man, then to the green-eyed one._

_"Hello," Hakkai greeted, glancing them over._

_"We'll be watching over Eyes when he gets there," Jack said, answering a few unasked questions._

_"I'll be taking him," Chase added._

_"I'll be watching over him as well," Callia nodded, "There's nothing to worry about."_

_Hakkai nodded slowly, not quite sure he trusted Chase, as he looked a bit like a drunk redneck, but if Callia said it would work, then he was sure it would._

_"So when will he head out?" Chase asked, raising a hand to the bartender._

_"Tomorrow night," Hakkai said, "After Sonja and Kanone leave for the Bahamas."_

_"Well, then," the blue-eyed man said, hooking an arm around his partner's shoulders and raising the mug of beer he had just acquired,"Here's to progress and some hope for our pitiful future."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Eyes?" Hakkai asked.

"Hm?" the silver-haired boy had been busying himself with making something for breakfast, but now turned to his adoptive father, who stood and walked over to him.

"Things will work out for you, I know they will," the man told him, kissing his head.

Assuming the blue-haired one was simply trying to comfort him, Eyes smiled slightly, "I'm sure you're right."

After a moment of watching the curious blue eyes, Hakkai turned away from his son, "Can you go to town and get some more milk? I used the last of it making eggs."

Eyes blinked, but nodded, "Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Hakkai turned and watched as the young boy slipped his shoes on and headed outside.

_"I wonder if I'll ever see him again."_

---

"Wow," Sonja gasped as they rounded the corner to the oceans, "I'd heard it was pretty, but damn."

Kanone chuckled and stepped onto the sandy beaches, watching as the sun peeked over the horizon, "Just wait until sunset."

The pink-haired girl tilted her head and smiled slightly, "I feel a little guilty about Eyes," she admitted.

"Why?" Sonja hadn't told him exactly what happened and the fight she had had with her brother before their departure.

"We didn't exactly part on the best terms before I left."

"I see." He smiled and hooked an arm around her shoulders, "Well, you can talk to him when we get back, right? I mean, it's not like you'll never see him again."

"You're right," she agreed, hugging him, "And after all, I can't let that ruin our trip, it wouldn't be fair to be so sad in such a beautiful place. So, come on!" With that, and all her worries behind her, Sonja headed toward the clear waters that very few places in their world had.

"I'm going to take our stuff in," he called, "I'll be there in a minute."

The brunette made his way into the beach house they had rented for the week and pulled his bags into one of the bedrooms, tossing them onto the bed. As he made his way back out into the living room, he froze in his tracks. Standing there, where there had been no one only moments ago, was a familiar mint-haired boy.

"Hizumi?" Kanone asked, "What are you doing here? How did you know where we were?"

The golden-eyed boy smiled, "Yaiba told me."

Kanone sweatdropped, "How did _he _know?"

"Don't worry about that, now, we have to go."

"Go?" the older boy parroted, "Go where? We just got here."

"We have to go," Hizumi repeated, stepping closer to Kanone. He chuckled, "We have to go change history." Before the brunette could react, his friend pulled out a dagger and with a shine of golden light, stabbed him right through his heart.

Instead of feeling the immense pain you would think goes with stabbing, Kanone felt an odd warmness. The entire room flowed with golden light and swirled around like sand in a sinkhole until it stopped suddenly to reveal a town Kanone had never visited, which seemed to be quite out of place in their time. It looked like an old west town, with carriages on dirt streets, being drawn by horses through wooden-carved towns.

"Hizumi, what did you...?" Kanone paused and glanced around again. Suddenly, as if waking from a daze, he knew exactly where he was. He knew what street he was on and exactly how to find his way back to his house. Wondering who Hizumi was and why he had been calling his name, Kanone shrugged it off, waved to a familiar passerby and headed home.

"Is that everyone?" Hizumi asked as his older brother emerged from the shadows.

Yaiba nodded, "Just about," he replied, "All we have to do, anyway. Kiyotaka took care of Ayumu and I got the rest of Kanone's friends."

"I guess we just need to wait on Chase, then,"the golden-eyed boy commented, looking around at the impoverished town, "Hey, you really think they can change things?"

"Maybe," Yaiba sighed, "If they can, it'd be great, but I have my doubts."

"Isn't it usually the underdog in the bad situation that comes out on top?" the younger one wondered with a sly look in his eyes.

The elder sibling just chuckled and ruffled his clone's hair, "You still think this is all a story."

"Well," Hizumi said, brushing away the hand, "It's sure playing out like one."

* * *

Did that just take a serious turn into a serious direction or what? I don't know what possessed me to do it, but it just seemed humorous and fitting. If you haven't read my fic, Trapped... I don't blame you. But if you have, then yes, this has just become the prequel to it. If you haven't, then either take it at face value, or go read the story to understand this better. As for this fic itself, it is complete. And now that I've gotten the number of fics down, I'm going to start on the _sequel _to Trapped (omg, it's a trilogy). Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
